


Requiem for Kings.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Battle of Five Armies, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Kili, Fili and Thorin from the POV of the other dwarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for Kings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my poem Requiem for Kings which is used in ChoaswithImagination's fic of the same name over on ff.net.

Here we come this day,

To chant the final lay,

That has no end,

For family and friend.

 

Here we come this time,

To speak of your long climb,

And virtues more precious,

Than any gem luscious.

 

Here we come now,

To sing of kings to whom all we do bow,

Who held our fealty and hope,

And was our guiding rope.

 

Here we come today,

To have our say,

And tell the tale,

Of the Kings Under the Mountain and of Dale.

 

Tonight we speak of,

 Loyal hearts and brave darrow,

With light hearts soft,

And great sorrow.

 

This time here,

We speak of those who were dear,

Of brother, friend and son,

Whose light shall never be gone.

 

Tonight we speak of kings,

Whose cheers through the halls of Aule rings,

Who stood taller than mountains,

With passion as fiery fountains.

 

This time we speak of kin,

Who talked and laughed over the din,

Who held us up when we fell,

And would brave tales tell.

 

We come today,

To share each way,

To remember each face,

And each face’s place.

 

This day we come to remember,

More than a story in fire ember,

More than cold stone,

And cold title alone.

 

We come to raise our mugs high,

To true leaders and kings of our kind,

May there be no more a sad sigh,

For their footsteps one day we shall find.

 

Here this day come we,

For kin, for family,

Here this day come we,

For kings and royalty.

 

Here this day come we,

For happiness, sunshine and loyalty,

Today we sing of hearts bright,

Of your never-ending light.

 

Here today we sing,

Of our three kings,

Here today we cry,

For with you, we do not lie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review please!


End file.
